Ishshara Durha
Ishshara is a Vaneer who serves under Matriarch Kaneera as Grand Enchantress. She is an exceptional Enchantress known for her help in implanting the zin seeds within Kaneera. Her and the matriarch have been friends since they were much younger. Meeting on the island of Selva before either realized what great power they had. Appearance Ishshara has ink black skin and her eyes are completely white. Because of the way her eyes look, many would believe she is blind. however, this is a somewhat common feature within the Vaneer. Ishshara wears the customary clothes of a grand Enchantress: a flowing white robe decorated with precious stones and a white headdress with a lavender veil. She wears large moonstone earrings as well as moonstone rings. Moonstones are said to be lucky stones in Vaneer culture. History When Ishshara was little, she lived on the Island of Selva with her family: Her mother Anishari, her sister Ishraya, and her father Hunnaru. Growing up on Selva, Ishshara was exposed to much more than she would have if she had lived in the reclusive Ebony Isles like most of her tribe. Ishshara showed talent for arts at a young age, so her parents decided to enroll her in a school specifically for developing arts. Being one of the few Vaneer, Ishshara felt somewhat out of place, as many Vaneer do not practice any form of combat techniques. In this school is when Ishshara met Kaneera, an Inari who had also been born in Selva. They quickly became friends and helped each other become stronger. Ishshara, soon after graduating, traveled to the ebony Isles in order to become an enchantress and learn the craft of her tribe. Equipment Abilities The Seven Moons Chant Ishshara is a skilled practitioner of the Seven Moons Chant, an ancient and powerful form of enchanting that allows her to accomplish amazing feats. This specific set of enchantments along with her adeptness at the use of them allows her to participate in battles, something the Vaneer have never been good at due to the time it takes for their enchantments to work. By constantly whispering enchantments under her breath, a dark haze eventually surrounds her, while white energy begins to flow from the sky down to her body. Ornate Tattoos already present all over her body now appear glowing white and she can bend this glowing energy to her will with devastating effects. Her most common attack is to use it as almost a suit of armor, covering herself so that she can fight in close combat with her opponent so that she can come in close enough range to place any variety of hexes on them. She can also fight long ranged, splitting the white energy into hundreds of prismatic shards and shooting them at the enemy. Her fighting style is somewhat mystifying and mesmerizing due to the fluidity of her movements and the constant whispers she utters to keep up her enchantment and to place various hexes. Category:Characters